


Skin Deep

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, May Cause Diabetes, Post-Game, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, feel good, hank and connor just belong together fight me, with love to all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is scared Hank will be terrified of him without his skin, as attempts to touch his bare fingertips have been met with resistance. But Connor needs Hank to accept all of him if they're to continue their relationship...





	Skin Deep

Connor detected Hank flinch ever-so-slightly and stopped retracting the skin on his fingers. He reversed his command, covering his white plastic fingertips from view. He’d longed to touch Hank—really touch him—but he knew a rebuff when he saw one. He moved in for a human kiss instead. Hank liked to kiss. Connor pushed away the feeling of rejection and concentrated on Hank’s mouth.

“Mmm. Connor.” Hank pulled away. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” He stood up and took Connor’s hand, guiding him to the bedroom where they slowly made love between the sheets. 

Hank slipped into a blissful, post orgasm slumber afterwards. Connor waited until he was snoring to extricate himself from the arm Hank had draped over him and get out of bed. He stood in front of the mirror and removed his skin, watching as his hair disappeared.

Now he looked like every other android. Only his brown eyes gave his plastic face any sense of humanity. But he was what he was, and he didn’t think any less of himself for being made instead of born.

He worried Hank did, though. Hank had pushed him to be human until he’d become something better than human, a person with more kindness and empathy than most flesh and blood humans had these days. Connor didn’t regret becoming deviant—far from it—but he wondered sometimes if Hank wasn’t just in denial about what really lay beneath the surface. Would Hank be able to make love to Connor as a white plastic shell, or would be recoil in horror the way he’d drawn back when Connor had touched his fingertips, as if he’d just remembered an unpleasant fact he didn’t care to remember?

It didn’t feel like love when Connor thought about it that way. It seemed more like an illusion, and that notion sent an unpleasant impulse through his circuits. No matter how tender their lovemaking, how sweet their life together was, it was a castle built on sand, ready to be washed away by the tides of truth at any moment.

Connor thought about leaving. They’d only been together a few months. It would hurt him to lose Hank, break his Thirium pump into a thousand pieces, but it had to be better than their house of cards collapsing down the line when the honeymoon was over and grim reality set in.

Connor looked over at Hank, his face serene in the soft lamplight, and he couldn’t bring himself to consider it an option. He’d already fallen head over heels for the detective and there was no walking away like nothing had happened between them. Their lives had come together in a beautiful rhythm, their days spent investigating murders and their nights spent whispering each other’s names in ecstasy. Between the verses of their song there was a kind of domestic bliss in which they improved one another’s lives with their care and concern for each other’s wellbeing.

But Connor needed to know Hank loved all of him. Even if he rarely wanted to take off his face, he needed to know that Hank wouldn’t turn away from him if it was necessary. Touching Hank with his bare fingers was important to him, as well. Even if he couldn’t probe a human’s memories, the sensors beneath the surface of an android’s skin were sensitive, and nowhere more than in the tips of his fingers. Connor wanted to touch Hank’s body with his bare hands, truly feel the texture and surface of his skin as they kissed and made love in the dark.

Hank stirred. Connor restored his skin, feeling like he’d been caught with his pants down as Hank slurred a sleepy question.

“What’re you doing, Connor? Come back to bed.”

Connor complied with Hank’s request. Hank rolled over and pulled him close, planting kisses on his stomach. “God, you’re so beautiful, Connor.”

Connor smiled weakly. The only way he was going to get an answer was if he asked a direct question. “Hank, I have to ask you something.”

“Go on. Shoot.” Hank moved and propped himself up on his pillows, giving Connor his undivided attention.

“Does it bother you when I remove my skin?” Connor lifted his hand, placing it over Hank’s heart and slowly drew back the skin over his fingertips. “I feel a greater depth of sensation without a layer of skin separating us.” He ran his fingers across Hank’s chest, marveling at the feeling of being caressed by each individual hair. “It’s so intimate. I’ve wanted to touch you like this for a while, but you always pull away.”

Hank sighed. “I’ve only ever seen androids remove their skin for each other. I thought you were trying to do that memory probe thing. It made me think maybe you’d be better off with your own kind. That I could never be what you needed from a partner. Connor, I know what you are and I am long over being weirded out by it.”

Connor smiled, a genuine smile this time. Still, he wanted to be sure. Needed to know that Hank could accept him as he was in practice, not just in theory. He removed his entire skin and waited for a reaction.

Hank didn’t even flinch. He only leaned forward and kissed Connor full on the lips before working his way down his neck. The sensation was like nothing Connor had ever felt before. It was too much, if he was honest about it. He replaced his skin, feeling a sense of relief when the brush of Hank’s lips was muted a little.

“You believe me now?” Hank seemed a little stung, and Connor eased the tension by carding his fingers through Hank’s hair.

“Yes, Hank. I believe you.” He revealed his bare fingertips once more and touched Hank’s hair again. It was so soft, like downy feathers. Connor had to suppress a laugh. Hank would hate being compared to a bird.

“What’re you smiling about?” Hank complained, his eyes lidding as sleep beckoned.

“Nothing. I love you, Hank,” Connor said.

“Love you too, Connor, you damn piece of plastic.” A smile played on his lips, and Connor took the insult as it was meant—both as an endearment and an acknowledgement of what he was. “Does this mean you were copping a feel on all those androids at the Eden Club? You sly fox.”

“I assure you, Hank, it was nothing like—“

“I’m kidding, Connor, I’m kidding.” Hank smiled and rested his head on Connor’s chest, falling back to sleep. 

Connor ran a diagnostic, wondering if it was normal for a deviant android to reach this level of blissful happiness. It couldn’t be possible for a living being to feel this contented, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing about them. I hope this fic made you feel good. Please feed me comments and kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
